Even Brainiacs get hot guysOne shot
by lauren101247
Summary: Annabeth at age 17 is at a boarding school waiting for Percy to come and meet her there. Short one-shot!


**This is a really short one shot but it is still a story for you guys to read! I am writing baby waves chapters right now so hold your horses, it will be arriving soon :D probably tomorrow or on Friday! **

* * *

"Oh my gosh Annabeth still fantasizing over your architecture book?" A voice called behind Annabeth. Annabeth sighed, only a few more days till she could have her Seaweed Brain back.

"No Missy, I actually am not. I am planning what I will do this weekend." Annabeth sighed again as she leaned back in her chair. She was stuck in a classroom for seven days a week, which was pure torture. Normal school, which only lasted five days would probably be more doable but Annabeth was welcomed into a boarding school, which Chiron insisted she should go. Annabeth was bumped up a few classes since she was a child of Athena, she got extremely good grades. Missy however didn't have to try so hard to be in high classes, her family was filthy rich so she got into any class she wanted with the snap of her fingers.

Missy had platinum blonde hair that trailed down to her waist when it was in a high ponytail. She always wore the newest fashions and had her face painted like a clown. You could barely see her hazel eyes behind her thick layers of eye liner. Missy lived up to her name also, always being in other peoples business. Missy made Annabeth's blood boil the way that girl controlled some of the younger students.

"Oh, planning on reading or whatever?" Missy said as she cackled, her mini skirt crawling up her rear end.

"No actually I am meeting up with some friends." Annabeth mumbled as she tried to focus on her algebra homework, the numbers and letters swimming around her page.

"Oh. Cool I guess?" Missy laughed again, part of her hair falling out of her ponytail and into her eyes.

"Okay then." Annabeth grumbled as she took out her calculus book.

"Okay I didn't want to be the one to ask this but how on earth do you get such good grades? I mean aren't you only 17? I'm 18 and can barely get a C plus." Missy complained as she sunk into a seat next to Annabeth. Annabeth remembered when Percy had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood and stunk at Greek. She couldn't help but feel bad for this poor obnoxious girl.

"Well Missy it is a thing called studying." Annabeth said with such a tone Missy jumped the tiniest bit in her seat.

"Listen here Chase." Missy said as she squinted her eyes as if to get a better look at Annabeth.

"I don't care how good your grades are, or how many foreign languages you take but here is something you should learn. Don't talk to me with that tone. I know all you have is smarts or whatever else it took to get into this school but I really don't care. All I want is for you to stay away, or better yet go away." Annabeth thought for a few moments then spoke.

"You know Εγώ δεν επιθυμούσατε Μίσι. But it doesn't really matter because I only have to see you for one more day and then off to vacation. You won't have to see me for another few months and that is all that matters." Annabeth said as she picked up her stack of books and left the library, saying goodbye to the friendly librarians. Missy just sat there stunned that the quiet bookworm Annabeth Chase had just talked that way to her.

The rest of the day went by quickly, the hours soon turning into minutes, the minutes soon turning into seconds, and the seconds turned into one measly milliseconds. The next day went the same way, only much slower. The minutes being hours, and the final seconds being pure torture. When the final bell had wrung Annabeth grabbed her backpack, shoving her books in on top of her brand new cestial bronze knife. Annabeth, who very much so wanted to go home was hustling towards the door but then a group of girls moved in her way.

One of the girls Paisley had bright orange hair that turned glow in the dark, thanks to her brother pouring a glow stick into her hair dye. Paisley was paper thin, her shorts clingy to what normal people would call thighs, although her legs were nothing but bone and a thin layer of skin. Paisley tied her long orange hair back into a long pony tail that trailed down her rosy cheeks. She was smiling a smile that could mean no good, her friends swarming around her like sharks.

"Hey Paisley? Can you please move I have somewhere to go." Annabeth said as she looked down at her watch. 3:15. Only ten more minutes till she could finally see her Seaweed Brain.

"Um I have a question for you." Paisley said as she chomped on her gum, twirling her orange hair on her finger as if trying to flirt, which in fact only made her look like a drunken pumpkin.

"Okay ask." Annabeth said as she shouldered her backpack, ready to leave this awful place behind to go back to Camp Half-Blood and be surrounded by her friends and family.

"Well we were wondering why you don't own a cellphone. I mean I know everyone says you came out of a library and such but really, every girl should have a cellphone." Paisley was trying to sound as nice as she could, tying to hide her curiosity by making her voice go a few octaves higher than normal. Annabeth sighed, this question got dropped on her daily.

"I just see no need for one." Annabeth said calmly as she made her way towards the crowded front hall. Only a few minutes left till she could leave.

After a long five minutes the bell finally rang allowing the students to leave. Annabeth walked slowly until she saw his sea green eyes smiling down at her from a few yards away. She started running down the crowded sidewalk until she was close enough to Percy. Percy swooped down and spun her around making Annabeth laugh like a little kid. Annabeth pecked Percy on the mouth as she was set down on the ground.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy said with a toothy grin.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she turned around, happy to see everyone had stopped their reunions to watch Annabeth celebrate hers. Paisley and Missy had their mouthes wide open, surprised to see Annabeth with a guy hotter than their own boyfriends.

Annabeth walked down the sidewalk, happily chatting with Percy about her time at her boarding school and what had happened in the last three months. Annabeth couldn't help but smile while Percy told about how Nico had found a new half-blood. She had just proved that even the nerdiest girls could in fact get very nice, sensible, cute guys to date.

* * *

**short one-shot but i just fixed it kind of;D **


End file.
